


There's No Such Thing As Accidental Infidelity

by MikeyWayMustDie



Category: Bandom, Bring Me The Horizon, You Me At Six
Genre: Cheating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyWayMustDie/pseuds/MikeyWayMustDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every relationship is perfect. Josh and Oliver's is far from it. </p>
<p>Josh wants to pretend everything is okay. He knows that Oliver is doing something wrong, and he wants to know, but at the same time he doesn't. The truth can be heart breaking, and Josh doesn't think he can handle it, but nothing can stay hidden for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've posted on AO3, so I'd really appreciate some feedback on it :) enjoy the story

"Oli, please, just answer your fucking phone already. I've called you like eight times," 

Josh hung up the phone, tossing it onto the sofa and sighing into his hands. It was about one in the morning, and Oli, Josh's boyfriend of nearly five years, still wasn't home. This happened quite a lot, and Josh had his suspicions, but he loved Oli too much to confront him on it. This was becoming a regular thing. Oli wouldn't come back home until the early hours of the morning, off doing god knows what, while Josh sat at home and worried his ass off.

Josh flopped down onto the sofa, their dog, Oskar, jumping up into his lap. He patted the little animal, letting out another sigh. Oskar hopped off him and took off into another room. Sinking lower into the couch, he was glaring at the show playing on the TV. He was watching some cooking show as a way to distract himself from the fact that his boyfriend still isn't home and hasn't answered his phone since noon. 

At some point Josh dozed off on the couch, and Oli was quiet enough coming in that he didn't wake him. He snuck off to their bedroom and quickly changed, and made sure to wash the lipstick off his neck. He went back out into the living room, woke Josh up, well tried, and the pair went into their bedroom. Josh just took his clothes off, leaving his boxers on and climbing into the bed. Oli followed suit, pressing his chest against Josh's back and wrapping an arm around him. 

"I love you," Oli mumbled. 

"You're not getting off that easy," Josh said with a yawn. 

\--

\--

Things were tense. Josh was standing at the counter, while Oli was in the doorway. 

"I just want to know where you go off to at night. Sorry for trying to be a good boyfriend," Josh said, staring at the mug of coffee in his hands. 

"No, you're just being a nosey prat," Oliver snapped, crossing his boney arms over his chest. 

"Well, I'd like to know where the fuck you are, seeing as you're gone until the next morning, and you don't answer your fucking phone so I get to sit here with that stupid dog and wait for your dumb ass to come home!" Josh exclaimed, setting his coffee down or else he'd throw it at Oli's head. 

"You really need to get a life, love," Oli retorted, leaning against the door frame. 

"Maybe I just need to get a new boyfriend," Josh snapped. He left the kitchen, grabbed his jacket, phone and keys before leaving their flat. Oli didn't come after him. He even waited in his car for five minutes to see if his lover would come out, but he had no luck. With a sigh, he started his car and backed out of the space, leaving the parking garage.

Some pop song was playing through his car speakers and he toned it out, paying attention to the road in front of him. He got to a stop light, and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. The light turned green and he went left, going down another block before pulling into an empty space and shutting his car off. He got out and walked up the steps of a fancy looking flat building. He pressed the button labeled Floor 10, hearing the familiar buzz. 

"It's Josh. Let me in, ya prick," He spoke into the little speaker. 

"Eat a dick, mate," His friend's voice said back. He heard another buzz and then opened the door. 

Josh walked into the lobby, gave the receptionist a small wave before heading over to the elevators. He pressed the button, waited for exactly six seconds before the doors opened and he stepped inside. He pushed the button for floor 10, leaning against the railing and staring at his feet. He counted the dings in his head, and got off once the elevator had stopped. 

Josh went to the door on the left, knocking three times. The door swung open, and he was immediately pulled into a hug. 

"You don't visit me anymore, you dick head," 

"You're crushing my lungs, Max," Josh chuckled and Max let go of him. 

"Come in," Max said, stepping out of the way. Josh walked in, taking a look at the spacious flat. The top floor only had two flats, and Max owned this one. Max had redecorated since the last time Josh had been here.

"Boy troubles?" Max smirked, and Josh sighed, shaking his head. They sat down in the living room, Josh spreading out on Max's couch. 

"Not funny, Maxi Pad," Josh sighed. "I don't even want to fucking talk about it, I just want to forget it," Josh mumbled. Max nodded, picking up one of the xbox controllers from his coffee table and tossing it to Josh. 

"Prepare to get your ass kicked in FIFA," Max laughed.

\--

\--

"May I ask where you were?" Oli questioned the next morning. 

"Nope," Josh said, kicking his shoes off and hanging up his coat. Oli scoffed, turning his attention back to his phone. 

"Don't get mad at me. You never answer my questions, so why should I answer yours?" Josh knew he was going to start a fight. It always ended in a fight. 

"Are you seriously still hung up about yesterday?!" Oli exclaimed. Josh simply nodded. 

"You can't be fucking serious," Oli mumbled. 

"Where were you then?" Josh questioned. He was prying, but he was allowed to see as his boyfriend didn't come home until the early hours of the morning. 

"I was with Tom, okay!? He's working on a project and needed some help!" Oli yelled suddenly. Josh was a bit taken back, but recovered. 

"Why couldn't you have just fucking told me that in the first place!?" Josh shouted back. Oli opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't come out. Oli's face crumpled, and Josh felt his chest tighten, as he realized Oli was lying. 

"Get out." Josh snapped, pointing to the door behind him. 

"Josh, babe, just let me-" 

"Get the fuck out. Don't come back." 

Oli sighed, but stood up. He collected his jacket and cell phone, put his shoes on, leaving without another word.

Josh let out a breath, clenching and unclenching his fists, wondering if kicking Oli out was the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

"We need to break it off," Oli said, his hands shoved into his pockets, his eyes on the floor. 

"You don't mean that. He won't find out," 

"You keep saying that he won't find out, but Josh isn't fucking stupid, you know," 

"You say he's not stupid, but he still hasn't caught on to what you get up to all night? Come back to bed, Oli," Claire said. With a sigh, Oli climbed back into the bed with Claire, kissing her hard. 

\--

\--

Josh couldn't sleep. He was wide awake, staring up at the ceiling, the clock on the wall ticking loudly in the silence of the room. With a sigh, he got out of bed, wrapping the blanket around him as he wandered out to the living room. 

He plopped down onto the couch, turning on the tv. Picking some random cooking show, Josh buried himself in his blanket, trying to keep his mind from wandering about what Oli might be up to. Josh had an idea, and Max straight up said he was cheating, but Josh had more faith in Oli. He really did. He didn't want to admit that his boyfriend of five years was off fucking some girl or guy. 

It'd been about an hour or so, and Josh was just barely awake when Oli came home. He tried to shut the door quietly, but the hinges creaked loudly, causing Oliver to wince. He shut and locked the door, toed his shoes off and noticed Josh sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the tv. 

"You're finally home. Thought you'd never come back," Josh mumbled, his voice riddled with sleep. 

"Didn't think you wanted me back," Oli said, and Josh scoffed. 

"I didn't." He deadpanned. Oli felt a lump in his throat, guilt filling his veins. 

"I'm sorry," Oliver said. He didn't mean it. Oli never meant it. 

"Bullshit," Josh exclaimed, standing up. 

"You keep saying you're sorry, but it doesn't mean anything, Oliver! I'm not stupid!" Josh's voice cracked, the hurt clear in his voice. Part of him wanted to punch Oli, and another part of him wanted to break down and cry. 

"Josh, I really am sorry. I've been a terrible boyfriend, and I want to make it up to you. You don't deserve to be treated like this, and I love you with all my heart," Oliver was lying through his teeth, but Josh fell for it. 

"Are you being serious?" Josh asked, lowering his voice. 

"Yes. I love you, Josh. I wouldn't be able to go on without you," Oliver walked over to Josh, engulfing him in a hug. Josh hugged him back, clinging to his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into the crook of Oli's neck. 

Oliver smirked, knowing he'd won.

\--

\--

Josh was at work, currently being yelled at by an elderly woman because they didn't have the right brand of whatever she was looking for. The woman insulted him once more before walking off, Josh sighed as he continued to stack the canned fruit. He was only stuck at work for another hour or so, and then he'd get to go home and spend a night in with Oli. 

Josh smiled to himself. He loved it when Oli was actually there and it was just them and Oskar and he didn't have to think about work or what it was that his boyfriend was getting up to behind his back. 

Josh continued to stalk the shelves, while Oli was out with Claire. 

Oliver had said multiple times that if they got caught, he'd be killed. Josh had a mean older sister, who would probably kill for Josh. Claire was on her phone, and Oli was idly playing with a napkin. 

"I swear to god if we get cau-"

"You'll break up with me blah blah blah," Oli said it constantly, and Claire was getting annoyed with it. 

"You are really are a bitch, you know," Oliver said. Claire and Oli weren't really in a relationship. They just fucked. 

"At least I'm not fucking someone else behind my boyfriend's back," Claire snapped. 

"Well, you're the one sleeping with me when you know I'm in a relationship," Oliver retorted. 

"You see, I'm not the bad guy. If little Joshy ever finds out, he's going to hate you and not me," Claire said, setting her phone down. 

"And I know that I'm not the only one. What was her name... Kara?" Claire asked, smirking at Oliver. 

"Fuck you. We're done," He spat, standing up. 

"Sure we are," She said and he left, going to his car. Oliver was fuming. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Well, that was a complete and utter lie, and Oliver knew it. As long as Josh never found out everything would be okay. 

Once Oli had left Claire, he went home. He wanted to punch something, and thought about punching a while, but would rather not end up with a broken hand. 

Oliver knew Claire would try and do something. She was a sneaky bitch, and wouldn't let Oli leave her so easily. He just had to make sure Josh never got involved. His phone rang, Josh's name flashing on the screen. 

"Hey babe," 

"Hey, uh, I've got to stay a little bit longer at work. Dewees is being a dick," 

"Oh, that's okay. How much longer?" 

"About an hour or so, but I get the weekend off," 

"Okay well I'll see you then," 

"Alright. Love you," 

Oli ended the call, putting his phone back into his pocket. He kicked his shoes off, hung up his jacket and picked up Oskar, who was trying to eat his pant leg. 

"Who's a good boy?" Oli cooed, scratching Oskar's ears. Oli picked out a movie, cleaned up the apartment a bit and waited for Josh to come home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck," Josh swore. His shift had just ended, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and see Oli and Oskar, but now his damn car wasn't starting. He turned the key I'm the ignition for a fifth time, the car sputtering and dying. 

"God-fucking-dammit!" Josh swore, hitting the steering wheel repeatedly. After a sixth try, Josh got out of the car, going back into the store. 

"Hey, Erica!" Josh called out to another cashier. She turned to him as she was fixing her blonde pony tail. 

"My car won't start, and I was wondering if you could give me a jump?" Josh asked, smiling. He knew that Erica had a soft spot for him, and he was definitely using it to his advantage. 

"Of course," She said, smiling at him. The pair walked out, and Josh got the jumper cables out of the boot of his car. After about ten minutes of fumbling around, and nearly electrocuting himself, he got his car running. 

"Thank you so much, Erica. I really appreciate this," Josh smiled, shutting the boot door. 

"Oh it's not a problem, anything for a friend," Erica said in a flirty tone. Josh simply nodded, bidding her goodbye and getting into the driver's side of the car. 

Leaving the parking lot, he went above the speed limit as he drove to the flat. Josh felt anxious. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like Oli wouldn't be there when he got home. It wouldn't be the first time it'd happened either. 

As he pulled into his parking space,he was pleased to see Oli's car parked in the space next to it, the large Drop Dead sticker peeling off the door. He got out, jogging up the steps of the complex and onto the top level. The door was unlocked, and he was met with Oskar jumping up on him. Oli was laying on the couch, his laptop on his chest. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Josh exclaimed, laughing as he picked up Oskar. 

"Ew," Oli snickered, sitting up and setting the laptop onto the coffee table. Josh kicked his shoes off, going over to the couch and flopping onto Oli. Oskar wriggled out of Josh's hands, trying to climb Oli. 

"I missed you," Josh hummed, sitting up a tad and kissing Oliver on the lips. Oli pulled away, turning his attention to the laptop. 

"New designs?" Josh asked, nodding towards the laptop. 

"Yeah, Jack wanted me to send some of them to him, but that can wait till later," Oliver spoke, closing the laptop. He kissed Josh again, holding Josh's face between his tattooed hands as if he was trying to make up for all the cheating that Josh still wasn't aware of.   
The kiss slowly turned to more, Oliver on top of Josh, his hands inside his shirt as Josh tugged lightly at his hair. Oliver moaned, rocking his hips against Josh's as his phone rang. 

"Ignore it," Josh mumbled against Oli's lips. 

"It could be important," Oli retorted, kissing Josh again. 

"I'm more important because you can't fuck a phone call," Josh replied, catching the other with a rough kiss, tugging slightly at his hair.   
Claire's phone number flashed on Oli's phone screen on the table, the ringtone playing loudly. 

"Just... Let me at least turn the volume off," Oli said, his voice breathy as he leaned over and denied the call, shutting off the volume before going back to kissing Josh. The phone went off again, but Oli ignored it, breaking the kiss as he mouthed at Josh's jaw and neck. Josh tugged at Oli's shirt, pulling it off. Oskar started barking at the pair, jumping up onto Oli's back. 

"It would appear that Oskar doesn't approve of us doing this on his couch," Josh smirked, breathing heavily. The dog jumped back onto the floor, and Oliver tugged Josh's shirt up and off, pulling the shorter to his feet and dragging him towards their bedroom. 

\--  
\--

The next morning the pair was tangled up in one another. Josh was half on top of Oli and half way off the bed, one hand clinging to Oli's and the other touching the floor.

Josh awoke to a phone ringing, groaning and rolling over and off of Oli. Oliver was still passed out, and Josh resisted the urge to snicker when he thought of why Oli would sleep through his annoying ass ringtone. Josh picked the phone up from the night stand, frowning at the screen. There were three missed texts, and two missed calls all from someone named Claire. 

Josh hesitated, sliding the lock button on the screen and typing in Oli's password. Another text from Claire popped up. 

Answer your fucking phone, you douche... 

Josh smirked at the message, locking Oli's phone again and setting it back down. Claire was probably just one of his friends, Josh thought, snuggling up against Oli's sleeping form. 

\--  
\--

"Hey, who's Claire? She called you this morning," Josh asked, taking a sip of his water. It was about noon, the couple had slept in seeing as neither of them had anything to do, and now they were sitting out on their tiny deck.

"Friend from work," Oli said, taking a drag of his cigarette. Josh really hated that Oliver smoked, but wasn't going yo make him quit. It always made Oli angry whenever Josh brought it up. He just nodded, putting this Claire person in the back of his mind. 

The day continued on as it usually did. Oliver worked on some designs for Drop Dead, Josh becoming his model for the few test clothes, and then they'd end up banging on a random piece of furniture or the floor. Claire called multiple times throughout the day, Oli ignoring the phone and saying it wasn't important. The phone rang for a fifth time, and it had truly annoyed Josh.

"Will you please just answer your damn phone already?" Josh exclaimed. "K," Oli mumbled, picking up the phone and answering it before standing up and walking into the kitchen. Josh wasn't trying to listen in, but whoever Oliver was talking to was pissing him off because he started yelling. 

"I fucking told you to stop fucking calling me! What part of we're done do you not understand?!" Oliver shouted, his voice drifting through the apartment. Josh felt awkward, petting Oskar. Oli came back out, and shrugged when Josh cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Work thing," Oliver lied. Josh nodded. 

\--  
\-- 

Claire knew this was risky. Showing up at Oliver's flat was basically a death wish. He'd told him thousands of times to never show up in case Josh was around, but she didn't give a shit about Josh. She loved Oliver, had for a quite sometime, and Josh was in the way. She stood there, fiddling with the end of her scarf before ringing the doorbell. She took a step back, listening to someone talking inside. The door opened to Josh, and Claire almost wanted to laugh. 

"Uh, can I help you?" Josh asked. She could see Oli pulling his shirt on in the background, and noticed that Josh's was on backwards, the tag on the front. 

"Is Oliver here?" She asked, and Josh nodded. 

"May I ask who you are?" Josh sounded defensive, and Claire wanted to laugh at him. 

"Claire Marson. We work together, I don't know if he told you," She lied smoothly. They'd had it worked out completely. They worked together, even though Claire worked at a book store. 

"Oh, uh, I'll go get him, just stay here," Josh said, quickly shutting the door. Claire waited, hearing someone yell fuck from inside, and she smirked. The door opened, Oli stepping out and slamming it shut. 

"What. The. Fuck." Oliver spat, glaring at the woman. 

"We're not over," Claire said, crossing her arms over her chest, standing up taller. 

"Yes we are. I don't want you," Oliver was trying to keep his voice down, know that Josh was just on the other side of the paper thin walls. 

"Oliver, I love-" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Oliver yelled, cutting her off. 

"I do not, and will never love you. Leave, and I swear to god if you come back you're going to regret it," Oli threatened. If looks could kill Claire would be six feet underground. She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes as she left the flat complex. Once she reached the parking lot, she spotted Oli and Josh's cars. 

Digging through her purse, she found the small pocket knife she kept on her, going over to Oli's car. Standing on the driver's side, she began writing on it, carving it into the paint. Once she was done, she stabbed the tire, which was harder than she thought it would be, and stood up. Slipping the pocket knife back into her purse, she walked over to her car and left, leaving her message for Josh to see tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

CHEATER 

Josh was standing there, staring at the car door. In big letters the word cheater had been scratched into the paint of Oliver's car. Josh missed his hair a bit, and figured he'd tell Oli after giving him his coffee. Josh got into his car, leaving. 

As soon as Josh's car was gone, Claire got out of her's, running through the parking lot and up the stairs to Josh and Oli's flat. The door was unlocked, and she slipped inside. Oliver was passed out on the couch, and Claire smirked at him, eyes trailing over his shirtless torso. Making her way through the flat, she found their bedroom. Pulling a letter out of the bag, she set it on top of one of the pillows. She quickly left, going back to her car and waiting for the storm to begin. 

\--  
\--

Josh was back, three coffees on a tray as he walked through the front door, Oli was awake, seeing as he was no longer sprawled out on the couch. 

"In the kitchen!" He heard Oli call out, and Josh kicked the door shut, slipping out of his shoes and strolling into the kitchen. 

"Two shots, right," Oli asked, turning around. Josh nodded, handing Oli is coffee. Josh took his coffee, leaving Oli to whatever he's been doing in the kitchen. Most likely he'd been trying to cook something and set it on fire. Going into the bedroom, Josh took his jacket off, tossing it into the closet. He noticed something purple sticking out from under his pillow, and pulled it out. 

For Josh was written in neat handwriting, much too neat to be Oli's. He tore it open, pulling out the letter and reading it.

Dear Joshua Franceschi, 

I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your boyfriend is not who he thinks he is. He's unfaithful. Oliver is a gross whore. He doesn't love you. He's not even gay. In fact, I've been sleeping with him for the past year, and we're in love. He always talked about leaving you and then we could go off and be happy, but you just had to get in the fucking way, Josh. Now, if you break it off with Oliver within the next week, I won't have to hurt either of you, but if you tell him or don't leave him, well, I think you can figure out on your own what might just happen. He is mine. I'll stop at nothing until you're out of the picture. 

Much love, Claire Marson xx 

Josh reread the letter three times, not wanting to believe the words written out. Claire. It all made sense now. Josh grabbed his jacket again, shoving the letter into his pocket. Walking out, he didn't say a word to Oli, just put his shoes on and left, slamming the door behind him. It all came together now. Josh had always thought Oli was up to something, but this, oh this was fucking bad. All the times Oliver had sworn that he wasn't cheating, that he's never cheated, never hurt Josh, was complete and utter bullshit. 

In his pissed off state, he kicked the rearview mirror off Oliver's car before getting into his. He wasn't even thinking, just started the car and peeled out of the parking lot, not even going anywhere in particular. He couldn't go to Max about this. Max would fucking kill Oliver, and he couldn't go to his sister either because she'd obliterate Oliver. Deciding he really had no where to go besides back to Oliver, he just kept driving around until he ended up sitting in the back of some tiny little coffee shop. 

They're was an old man sitting up near the front, and a young man behind the counter, Josh hiding in his jacket in the back with an untouched muffin sitting in front of him. Josh's mind was whizzing with questions, and he didn't want to know the answer to some of them. 

How long had this been going on? Since the beginning? Where there others besides Claire? Is Oliver even gay or is it all just a façade? Did Oliver even love him at all? 

Josh let out a deep breath, feeling like his throat was closing and his lungs were collapsing. He had a lump in his throat, and everything hurt. He could psychically feel his heart breaking the more and more he thought about it. He thought back to the time when his friend Dan got cheated on by his girlfriend, and Josh couldn't imagine being in Dan's position. He could never imagine being hurt in such a way. But here he was sitting in a dingy little cafe, ready to start bawling his eyes out. 

He pulled the letter out of his pocket, unfolding it and rereading it again. He was so focused on Oli cheating that he didn't even care that he was being threatened. Claire could kill him for all he cared. She seemed like the psychotic type anyway, so maybe she'd kill Oli first as an act of fucked up love. Josh knew he had to talk to Oliver. He was freaking out over a letter. That's all it was. It was just a fucking piece of paper with some fucking ink on it and it nearly had Josh tearing his insides out. Shoving the letter back into his pocket, he stood up and left. Josh had to know, and he needed to know now. 

\--  
\--

Josh walked through the front door, the anger clear on his face. 

"Oh hey babe, where'd you go?" Oli asked from the couch. 

"Oliver, I need to ask you a question, and I swear to god if you lie to me, I will leave and you will never see me again," Josh spoke, his voice not quivering like he thought it would. Josh had always been slightly afraid of Oli. 

"What's this all about?" Oliver asked, standing up. 

"Are you cheating on me?" Josh asked, watching for Oliver's reaction. He stood there, motionless for a moment. He shook his head, mumbling something. 

"Why would you accuse me of something like that? Of course I'm not-" 

"You fucking asshole! I can't believe you! I can tell when you're lying, Oli!" Josh shouted, losing his cool. 

"Obviously you can't because I've been cheating on you for almost a year now and you're just now catching on," Oliver wasn't shouting like Josh. He just had that slow, angry tone as he spoke. Josh pulled out the balled up letter, throwing it at all. 

"I hope you and your gross skank Claire are happy," Josh spat, going into their bedroom and grabbing one of the spare suitcases from under their bed. He grabbed some random clothes, tossing them in. He heard something shatter, and ignored it. Oliver can throw a temper tantrum all he wants, it won't stop Josh from leaving. He grabbed his phone charger, zipped up the suitcase and dragged it out. Sure enough, the hardwood floor was covered in bits of a broken vase, and Josh rolled his eyes. 

"You're not leaving," Oli snapped. Josh ignored him, going to the front door. Oli stopped him, turning him around and slamming him against the door. 

"I said, you are not leaving." Oliver spoke slowly, staring directly into Josh's eyes. His brown eyes were nearly black, his pupils dilated as he glared at Josh. 

"Fuck. you." With that, Josh quickly brought his knee up into Oli's groin, shoving him onto the ground and pulling the door open. He grabbed the suitcase and ran, hopping over the railing of the stairs and hauling ass to his car. The door was still unlocked, and just as he was getting inside, he saw Oli come running out. He quickly shut the door, throwing the suitcase in the back and locking the doors. 

"You can't do this to me!" 

"Fuck you, yes I can!" Josh shouted back at Oli, his car sputtering as he turned the key in the ignition. 

"No no no no no no!" Josh yelled as his car refused to start. Oli was banging on the window, shouting and raving like a lunatic. Josh tried one last time, the shitty engine roaring to life. Putting it into reverse, he pulled out, knocking Oliver to the ground. Changing gears, he turned, speeding out of the parking lot, leaving Oliver behind, leaving everything behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver was laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling, Tom and Jordan sitting on the couch. It was quiet, the only sound being Oskar's claws clicking against the floor, and the tv that was being mostly ignored. 

"He fucking, he fucking left me," Oli slurred, sitting up. "He left! Just up and left! Didn't even let me explain," Oli shouted, and Jordan sighed. 

"What, were you going to explain why you were fucking someone behind his back?" Jordan snapped, and Tombnodded. 

"It's me. It was always me. I didn't cheat because I didn't love him," Oliver was drunk, hell, he was beyond drunk. He was so far gone that he couldn't remember his own name, the only thing in his mind was Josh. The way his voice hadn't cracked, the hurt in his eyes, how angry he was. All that Oli could think about was Josh's car speeding away, the pain in his heart, the pain in his balls from Josh kneeing him, and his hatred for Claire. He didn't love her. He never did. He never would. 

"Mate, you fucked up. I don't know what you want from me, but I'm not going to tell you you're not wrong," Jordan said, Tom nodding. Tom hadn't said a word the whole time, just clung to his boyfriend and nodded, agreeing with everything Jordan had said. 

"But it's not my fault! It's Claire's!" Oli yelled, laying back down. 

"You know that that's bullshit," Tom finally spoke up. He cared for Oli, really he did, but he'd known about Claire since the beginning and had been telling Oliver for months on end that Josh was going to find out, and that when Josh found out he wasn't going to be there to help Oli clean up his mess. 

"I have to go, I have to go... Go apologize to him," Oli said, trying to stand up. It took him a minute, but he did it, and Tom stood up, stopping Oli from walking out the front door. 

"You're not going anywhere. You'd probably end up killing someone or yourself with the state you're in," Tom said, pushing him into the lone chair in the living room. It was tacky and covered in a gross floral pattern, and Josh always talked about how much he hated it, but he didn't seem to hate it so much when Oli would pin him there and-

"No no no! I have to say I'm sorry," Oli mumbled through his hands covering his face. Tom sighed, looking away from his brother to his boyfriend. Jordan gave him a look, and it was the usual "I can't help he's your brother" look. 

"Oli, why don't you go get some sleep? You haven't slept at all in the past three days," Tom said, and Oliver just shrugged. "Yeah, I'll, I'll do that," Oli said, standing up. He nearly toppled over, Tom grabbing him and stopping him from face planting into the coffee table. 

Oliver managed to drag himself to his bedroom, flopping onto the bed in a heap. 

\--  
\--

Josh was fast asleep on his sister's couch, nearly falling off it. He said fuck it, and drove the seven hours it took to get to his sister's house, and somewhat broke in. Elissa was okay with it, and let Josh crash on the couch. Josh didn't care that he'd spent the last three days on the most uncomfortable couch in the world because he just needed to be far, far away from London and Oliver, but mostly Oliver. 

Josh finally slipped off the couch, falling into the floor with a groan. He stretched out, trying to go back to sleep. Josh knew that if he stayed awake, he'd be stuck with just his thoughts and that was never a good thing. 

He'd regret leaving Oliver, especially in the state he was in, and he'd regret not being enough for Oliver even though he did everything he could for him, but it just didn't seem to be enough. Josh perked up when he heard the front door open. 

"Josh?" He heard Elissa's voice call out from the hall. 

"In here," He called back, laying on his back. Elissa came in, flicking the light on as she went. She sat down on the love seat, looking down to Josh. 

"Well, let's hear it. What'd he do this time and I do I need to commit murder?" She asked, Josh chuckling at his older sister. Josh had kept the reason from why he'd shown up unexpectedly from Elissa. He sat up, running a hand through his hair before telling her everything. About how Oli had been acting shady for months, the way he ignored Josh, they way Josh tried to do more for him, the secret calls and text messages, and then finally Claire. Once Josh was finished, Elissa let out a small sigh, shaking her head. 

"Yes, I know you told me that he's no good," Josh grumbled when she didn't say anything. 

"Josh, I want you to know that you deserve better than that cum guzzler. No offensive," Elissa spoke, Josh chuckling again at his sister's choice of words. 

"I don't think I do. I feel like I, I deserve this somehow," 

Elissa shook her head again, frowning. She asked why he felt that way, and Josh just shrugged. 

"Look, Oli is the biggest fucking twat I've ever met, and you don't deserve this. Nobody deserves this. Also, you better give me this bitch Claire's address so I can kill her as well," Elissa said, and Josh simply nodded. He knew she was right, but that didn't change anything. He was head over fucking heels in love with Oliver, and although he had left, he'd just go crawling back to him like he always does. 

\--  
\--

"Open the door, you dumb slut!" Oli yelled, banging on Claire's door. It was three in the morning, Oliver was piss drunk, and most likely waking up the entire floor but he didn't care. He needed to yell at Claire. The door swung open, Oliver stumbling forward slightly. He pushed past Claire, walking inside. She shut the door, turning and frowning at him. 

"What the fuck were you thinking?! Josh left me!" Oliver yelled, his words slurring together. Claire stood there, her arms crossed over her chest as she gave Oli a disgusted look. 

"It was only a matter of time before he found out, I just made it happen sooner," She said. She didn't regret this at all. Claire never regretted anything.

"You gross skank! You ruined my relationship!" Oli was shouting, waving his hands around wildly. 

"Actually, you ruined your relationship," Claire spoke. Oli slew hot a few more insults, and Claire simply rolled her eyes at him. 

"You don't mean that. We're in love, Oliver. Josh was such a naive, annoying little prick and you just couldn't let him go so I did it for you. Now we can be happy," Claire said. The look that overcame Oliver worried her. He was glaring at her with nothing but pure and utter hatred. 

"Don't talk about Josh like that, you delusional bitch," Oliver spat. Claire gasped, and smacked him. 

"I'm not delusional!" She shouted, hitting him again and shoving him back. She hit him a third time, knocking him onto the floor. 

"You're delusional. You're fucking crazy! Insane, stupid, sk-" Oli was cut off by Claire kicking him in the stomach, Oliver curling in on himself in pain. 

"I'M NOT DELUSIONAL! I'M NOT CRAZY!" She screamed, kicking and hitting Oli who had curled into a ball on the hallway floor. 

Oli kicked his leg out, hitting Claire's knee. He kicked her again, shoving her down. He scrambled away, but Claire grabbed his ankle, pulling him. 

"Where do you think you're going, bitch!?" Claire's voice was an octave higher, and she had a manic look in her eye. Oliver kicked frantically, not aiming for anywhere in particular. He kicked her in the chest, knocking him back again before jumping up and running to the door. He flung it open, bolting from the flat and down the hallway. Claire was chasing after him, screaming at him. He made it to the stairwell, hopping down the stairs. He was getting dizzy, the curving of the stairwell throwing him off. 

Oliver tripped over his own feet, tumbling down the metal steps until he hit the bottom. He lay on his back, staring up at the white ceiling, pain shooting through his body. Everything went white, the colour filling Oli's mind and blinding him as he went unconscious. 

\--  
\--

Josh had been calling Tom's phone for almost half an hour. Elissa said that he needed to talk to Oliver, and when Josh had tried to call he didn't answer, and now Ton wasn't answering his phone. With a sigh, he typed in Jordan's phone number, holding the device to his ear as it rang. 

Once again, no answer. 

Josh sighed, pacing the room. He set the phone down, going over to the window. It was raining, the world outside a blurry mass of gray, the rain pounding against the window. He rested his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes. 

After about fifteen minutes of Josh just sitting there, his phone began to ring. Jumping up, he picked it up off the table, hitting accept and holding it to his ear. 

"Sorry for not answering. Jordan and I were, uh... Busy," Tom's voice said, followed by Jordan shouting "We were fucking" in the background. 

"Whatever at least you answered," 

"So, what do ya need?" 

"Do you know why Oli isn't answering his phone. I really need to talk to him," 

Tom sighed through the line, and Josh felt his heart drop. 

"He's probably passed out drunk still. And, maybe you should wait another day or two before talking to him. He's a bit, well, he's acting like a fucking moron right now," Tom said. The two continued talking, before Jordan interrupted by stealing the phone and hanging up. Josh wasn't even disappointed. He'd been let down by Oliver so many times that it didn't even affect him anymore. He set his phone back down, going over yo the window to stare at nothing, hoping the gray and green blobs outside would give him the answer to his problems.


End file.
